vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149414-wildstar-steam
Content ---- ---- inb4 hype, massive influx, massive exodus. | |} ---- Yeah, yeah, Debbie Downer. So negative. :( | |} ---- I hope to be proven wrong, I really do. But seeing how launch, F2p relaunch went, I just don't want to hold up any hopes anymore and just see what comes. | |} ---- So best to just take a dump all over everyone else's hopeful thoughts. I get it. No, really. I get it. Geez, Oli. This game has really turned you around in the last year. :( | |} ---- yeah well, what do you expect? F2P hype, which was fine for me, but the promised content? All we've seen was nothing but a pure focus on the cash shop, improvements to the cash shop, money grab events and the overal community spoke about it. Heck when I log in on Wildstar now, Illium is empty. And I've been defending the game for a long time that it's not dead and worth playing. I can only conjure up so much hope and preserverance. I love playing with my guild and doing the raids, but at the moment that's it for most of us. So this new drop/content better delivers. | |} ---- ---- Is Illium empty even on Jabbit? Here I'm saving my omnibits in case I would have to change servers (Carbine taking their time to deal with dead pvp servers). But perhaps it wouldn't make a difference then? | |} ---- What I post here is based on my perception. But over the past week I've logged in on Wildstar and saw the "nearby player count" never exceed 20. And that was during weekends, prime time and what not. The city feels empty, and a lot of my guild members think the same. Maybe we're unlucky and all got zoned into the less filled zone, but I doubt it. Pretty sure the B&S launch is responsible for this, and I hope these changes bring people back. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oli is just grumpy because I'm not around to rub their belly much anymore. They'll be fine | |} ---- Can you just... stop. Go back to the person who was actually happy and talked like a Chua... Miss those days... :'( | |} ---- NCoin is NCoin, whether purchased via steam or not. Any purchases via steam will have the revenue split between NCSOFT and valve. Games don't add new currency because they go on Steam. | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua need belly rubs? | |} ---- Who whizzed in your Wheaties today? Jeez, you're sounding like me. | |} ---- There were some fundamental changes that came with Drop 6. Some to support F2P and others to ease some of the burden of class balance. Steam is just going to be a different distribution channel. While it'll take some engineering effort that's probably not even close to the workload Drop 6/F2P required. | |} ---- ---- At least one belly rub a month according to DRED. Otherwise Chua become grumpy and ineffective in the work environment. Higher doses of rubs along with alternatives of ear scratching, face petting, and bomb tossing games are also recommended to keep your Chua happy and healthy. Edited February 1, 2016 by Typrop | |} ---- This all the way. Wildstar is far from perfect, but it's a MUCH better game than most AAA's I can think of off the top of my head. The Housing is spectacular, the story is fairly original, and even with some cliche's, is quite engaging and has huge depth relative to the young age of the IP. The gameplay is fast and engaging, it still blows me away switching between SWTOR and WS, I can toss my companion at the equivalent of a prime mob in SWTOR and just do nothing... here, even ordinary mobs can take you out if you're not paying attention. Obviously, like all games we still have bugs, UI complaints, and systems that could be better.... but there just isn't a game quite like WS, and that's reason enough to praise it's merits, more so than opine it's shortcomings. | |} ---- Public reviews arent the only, or best, venue to provide critical response. Negative feedback is important, but it need not be in the form of steam reviews | |} ---- No belly Rub! And not give feedback at all? That's also not the way to go. Feedback and criticism needs to be given in both positive and negative aspects. Only applauding when Carbine does something right gives you an illusion that hurts the game as much as negative feedback does. | |} ---- This. I love the game too much not to be critical of its flaws. | |} ---- I agree. I personally always look at game forums themselves and hack just try the game. Reviews on websites like gamespot, ING, Steam forums and what not are so biased and bought even.... Want to know about a game...watch some play streams or just play it. | |} ---- Agreed. But it's OK to focus on the positive aspects of a game. We are under no obligation to continually and flagrantly air the flaws with a game we enjoy, especially if we wan't to get others to try it. The proof is in the pudding, and it's a free game now. There's no harm in praising it's positives, getting people to try it, and then letting them decide based on their experience whether those positives outweigh the shortcomings. I personally think that's the best way to get more long term players. Get them in and let them experience it for themselves :3 | |} ---- Totally agree, but to use your earlier statement as an example, saying this update will just lead to another mass exodus is not really feedback. It's negative-biased prediction. However, I wasn't just aiming my criticism at you (not the harsher parts anyway). There are people floating around who are like 90% negative in their sharing. I honestly can't see how that is remotely productive or good for Carbine or anyone else, since a person who is always negative gives a very strong impression that they ~can't be pleased~, and who wants to take that kind of person seriously? And in the end, even with this game's bugs, if the community was big and healthy would it even matter that much? So if these people constantly giving negative feedback actually do care, they should consider that their words can harm the community/population side of the game. I just don't really buy the "I'm doing it to help the game I love" claim. If you really think your own opinions are so valuable that their negativity outweighs the damage done reputation-wise, send your feedback directly to Carbine instead of airing dirty laundry. Edited February 1, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- ---- ---- Except that new bugs are ALWAYS coming in. Such statements as that quoted underscore a poor and very limited understanding of the QA process. Bugs don't go on a big list and patched in the order received. Bugs stick around since beta because there are a lot more critical ones that come in daily. Basically, you're saying in one breath that "bug free software isn't possible" (which, in all honesty, it's not) and in the next saying that's more or less what you expect. Saying that "new content shouldn't be a priority because there are bugs" is just...I don't know how to best put it, but it's shortsighted. The people who create content need to earn their paychecks too. Edited February 1, 2016 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- SWTOR has bugs that have been around since Beta. FFXI, STILL has bugs from launch nearly 15 years after it was first released. WoW, FFXIV, Everquest II, Lineage and Lineage II .... I have never played a bug free game, and I never will. MMO's are far too massive to be bug free ever. And while I think we all would agree that negative feedback is vital for improving games, what isn't vital is that it's posted publically and continuously. You can send feedback directly to Carbine, and they have direct avenues for just that with reporting tools in game and subfora specifically for bugs and critical feedback. | |} ---- I think you completely missed or decided to disregard my main point though. Which is that you don't need to complain constantly to help Carbine and be considerate of the community. How about sending your feedback directly to them instead of constantly making posts that have repeated complaints, or jabbing at the company like you did earlier? You single me out as being "agitated", but don't seem to care that I'm probably not the only person tired of reading incessant whining. Which, when all you do is criticize, is pretty much what it amounts to. If I write a novel and some random stranger hands me a list of all the things wrong with it, I'm gonna think he's a stuck-up *cupcake*. But if that list includes some positive insights, and doesn't browbeat me with complaints, then I'll think they're actually trying to improve the product and not just ~turn it into what they want~. I also think this People would be a lot more open, understanding/forgiving if Carbine would release 2 weekly very small patches that resolved bugs. Is massive speculation with no real basis at all. And as an individual I'm asking that ~if they actually care about the game as they claim to~, they start thinking not only in terms of "how can I convince Carbine I'm right about X point" and start thinking about "how are my posts affecting the attitudes and enjoyment of other players". Because both of those aspects matter, and I'm not just talking about Steam reviews, I'm talking about coming to the forums and seeing the same people throwing the same turds over the same problems, ad nauseum. :P Edited February 1, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- That actually holds true for most programs. Millions of lines of code are bound to have a glitch or two here and there. Except, maybe, for the most absolutely sensitive of programs (e.g. those that maintain financial or national security) | |} ---- As I said, there's no such thing as bug-free software. I'm a developer myself, worked on many games. I have a pretty good grasp of QA processes. But bug-free software is indeed something that both your consumers and you yourself as developer must expect, it's a goal you need to aim for. Cause if a developer stops caring about the quality of his product.....then please just throw it in the bin. And yes, bugs get introduced constantly. But some things are simply not acceptable. Want an example? The removal of the API function that pretty much broke every addon. This is something that could have been avoided, actually should have been avoided if you follow API programming standards. If this was planned, then heck the API version should have been changed to indicate functionality changes, pretty sure the upheaval would have been a lot less. And I agree Nazryn, there's stuff that should not be posted at all. Things like "hur durr game is dead" or "game failed". That's just pure venting, trolling, whatever reason there may be for writing such a post in the first place. However, I stand behind people writing "I quit because"- posts that are well constructed, give reasoning as to why this particular person feels the game is not worth it anymore, or what has upset them. Because that is extremely viable feedback. Fix those problems and you might even have people returning because their gripes are being removed from the game. You're right. I don't care. At all. And that's nothing personal. This applies to what many other people write on the forums as well. There's things I happy talk/discuss about, but how somebody feels about what somebody else posts is not those things. Don't like reading it, then don't read it. Throw me on ignore if you want to filter out my posts. Yes I can send another email to Carbine, to get the exact same response from Matt, Deidre or Derek about their server's, bugs or opinions. But I don't. The reason I post on forums is to first of all see if people actually share the same opinion, if there are more people that feel the same, or if something has been misunderstood from my side. | |} ---- How do you expect to help the game if your thought process is completely impractical? Anyway I'll give up the community argument because you obviously don't give two *cupcake*. For the other paragraph, I straight-up don't believe you when you write that you post here looking for assent. You strike me as a person unwilling to back down, even when outnumbered (I can be the same way). I think you come here to release your bitchiness like a certain television alien I've come to love (though with substantially less endearment in this case). edited because the filter didn't filter my profanity, lols Edited February 1, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- I get your frustration Ollie, Gunking up the API was pretty bad. I know you've played with the API far more than I ever would want to, and when people are invested in things like that, it's much more frustrating when things go wrong with them. I barely use addons let alone play with the API, so while it's obviously something that has affected you and many others significantly, I have the luxury of being unaffected by it. That doesn't mean your frustrations aren't important, they certainly are. But what they aren't is unique to wildstar. I remember the same thing happening when I played WAR with bug issues killing half my addons. It sucks, but unfortunately it happens. I agree that it shouldn't, but not everyone has the money and resources that publishers like Square-Enix has, to fire their production team and bring in a new one after a *cupcake* game nearly bankrupts the company. I also appreciate logical and well written "I quit" threads. The problem is It's extremely seldom that I see the "logical and well written" part. Yes there are some, and they are insightful. But normally they are just piles of unreasonable QQ or literal nonsense. The last "I quit" thread I recall, was a guy quitting because his girlfriend couldn't play anymore because the update made "-hold to cast-" no longer default. His problem was solved with a single box check under the settings menu, but instead of ask, it was straight to "WS sucks, I quit". Edited February 1, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- That's like....your opinion. Whether you believe it or not is your problem, brings nothing to the discussion. As for the rest. It reveals more about you and how your perceive me, but that brings us back to my previous post. | |} ---- So because you are unable to grasp my thinking pattern, you resort to name calling. Interesting way to learn something. But I will humour your request, even when I will throw you on ignore after this. I see things from both sides. I will call out things I do not like, I fear lead to bad situations or are what I consider to be wrong. And that is based on the information available to be read. I don't know if you read every single post in this thread or other sources on the Internet, but more explanations have been given already. And regardles of what Carbine implements, potential scenario's are still free to be discussed, what is exactly happening in this topic. Which is how this topic evolved, from having no information, to receiving information, adjusting view points to continued discussion about potential solutions or alternative situations. The other part of the discussion is something you were not even involved in, yet found the need to make remarks about. Your good right, but be able to deal with the lashback then. The rest of this discussion I will read up after getting some sleep. | |} ---- It's OK with me, there was no discussion as soon as you wrote "I don't care". But please continue using words like logic when you still haven't explained your very illogical and bitter first post in this thread. I'm curious how you think of yourself at this point because you're teetering into the abyss of being yet another troll (and a worse than usual one given how hard you whiteknighted in the past). You wrote after that that you have no hope and just want to see what comes— but you're not just waiting and seeing, you're actively contributing to the narrative that the game will fail now. Do you even realize that? Or am I missing some undercurrent and this is all irony? Edited February 1, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- ---- What, exactly, does Wildstar need saving from? | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- I'm not saying the game is perfect, I'm asking to get an explicit, and detailed, fact based explanation of what Wildstar needs saving from. I'm tired of *cupcakes* saying a game is dead out of pure, unadulterated ignorance and emotion. If there is a legitimate metric they are using however, I'd really and genuinely like to hear it described in full detail. This doesn't just go for WS. It goes the same for SWTOR, FFXIV, and other games where there are people making the same fact-void claims. Edited February 1, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- I have to agree with this for a couple reasons. The first is that, unfortunately due to how Steam's system works and with how fluid MMOs are, there's really no way for someone reading a review to determine how long and when someone has played Wildstar. Due to the length of time Wildstar has been out before the Steam release, reviews posted with very little playtime won't necessarily invalidate them in the way they might for a game that launched on Steam. That means it's going to be difficult for someone to determine if a review is up-to-date or based on someone's experience playing a week in 2014. Which ties into my second point: I've been playing MMOs for nearly half my life now, and I really have never seen nor understood the amount of schadenfreude Wildstar attracts. It seems a Twitch stream can't go by without someone dropping in to proclaim the game being dead or to laugh at the people playing the game. Not that I'm saying these people aren't entitled to not like the game, but I foresee a lot of reviews popping up on Steam along these lines. Sadly, it tends to be that people with negative things to say are more apt to post reviews, so it'd be beneficial to Wildstar to have informative reviews that balance things out. Edited February 2, 2016 by Cantatus | |} ---- ---- You devolved an issue about a train of thought different from yours on the internet (oh my god, I bet you are astounded by that!) by putting a person into sub-groups of people, and in a way that's namecalling (even if that is not the literal definition of it). Also, compared to what I have seen, I saw no doomsay in any of the posts being questioned. Most of it was just the hard truth, I would rather have that than most other reviews I see on a lot of sites that are obviously forced at times. It is quite the conundrum that you try to reason out this person's train of thought and logic, yet seemigly and immediately go on the defensive on anything that doesn't fit the answer you wanted when prefectly valid points were brought up. Pretty funny when your intent goes astray, regardless of one measly post that has been blown out of porportion. As for the last highlight, you seem to be doing that yourself. But please keep going, I am getting amused with this "discussion." Edited February 2, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- 1. The main difference between his train of thought and mine is that I don't spread gloom through prediction. I'm totally OK with criticizing that kind of post, and I've seen Olivar criticize other detractors of Wildstar for far less, so I'm even more comfortable criticizing him for it. 2. Saying someone is ~nearly~ something is not saying they are something. You should probably not hinge your use of a word on "not the literal definition of it". Otherwise someone could argue that your post is retarded, even if it's "not the literal definition of it". Pretty useless way to make a point, no? 3. When a person describes something happening before it happens, that's not "hard truth"... that's 'prediction'. 4. What am I doing myself? As I began the criticism I know what the issue I presented is, the same one I refered to, and am not shuffling around it. I've restated it a few times with no direct answer; and in case you missed the issue as stated in my post, it's that Olivar wrote a baseless negative predictive post. Saying "it's a different thought from yours" doesn't explain or justify it, though of course both you and him are welcome to continue neither explaining or justifying it. 5. I won't quibble with you over what constitutes "doomsday". His posts were enough to meet my criteria, if they don't meet yours, cool. 6. I already stated that there is no "discussion". We simply were talking at each other after he wrote that he didn't care what other people think about his opinions. There's no room for discussion in that situation. Your last post is redundant. Also gonna draw your attention to something you may have missed: And I agree Nazryn, there's stuff that should not be posted at all. Things like "hur durr game is dead" or "game failed". That's just pure venting, trolling, whatever reason there may be for writing such a post in the first place. However, I stand behind people writing "I quit because"- posts that are well constructed, give reasoning as to why this particular person feels the game is not worth it anymore, or what has upset them. Because that is extremely viable feedback. I see no considerable difference between "game is dead", "game failed", and"inb4 hype, massive influx, massive exodus." In both situations what we have is a negative, predictive, mostly baseless claim made with no specific point or useful feedback premise to explain why it was said. Also note that Olivar also describes this attitude as "trolling". I feel completely justified in using that term to describe him as heading down the same path he openly criticized in this thread. All of that now clarified, I'm going to withdraw from this thread and let it return to its purpose, talking about Wildstar on steam. I'm sorry that the back and forth between Olivar and I cluttered it up. Edited February 2, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- ---- What's to stop them from opening additional partitions; like when F2P hit, and we were all bogged down? Those handled the population increase pretty well. Edited February 2, 2016 by Dharnell | |} ---- Might work. But then they had to redirect all people connecting through steam to those new servers and not allow them to connect them on the "old" servers. But this then does not solve the population problems on the "old" servers..... Interesting problem.... | |} ---- ---- Well the person I quoted was talking about the servers being bogged down upon the steam launch. That's why I suggest the open the partitions with the steam launch. So they don't have to play catch up, while everyone new and old is suffering. With both stability issues and a log-in queue. | |} ---- ---- moar publicity, moar players another, last chance to finally get enough players interested in the game. basically the same as f2p | |} ---- So more lag. Lets keep bringing more players in without fixing the reason the last group left. Hype train is one thing and those who ride it are expect to leave but the mass of people who left didn;t even have a ticket for that train. So for the rest of us that are apart of the solid player base do we get to watch Wildstar die a 3rd time. Gona go stock up on popcorn cause this shit is going to be entertaining | |} ---- That's what the whole topic is about. Simply hopping on a different platform will just repeat the previous fiasco fo F2P unless something is done about the servers. But so far Carbine has been awefully silent on that part. Heck I'd love to have more people in the game and see the community grow. But they're not staying. There's nothing binding them to stay. | |} ---- They won't stay unless / until the core issues are addressed - things like server stability, game optimization, UI clutter and inflexibility, bugs and generally poor polish. Everyone likes to bang on and on about needing more content, more zones, more raids, more events, more fluff, more this more that. But if Carbine properly polished, streamlined and tuned what they already have they'd have a hugely successful game. Launching on Steam and adding new content like Arcterra will not alter this. | |} ---- That is one the biggest issues with Wildstar indeed. And that needs to be resolved before anything else. The game runs fine on my PC, but my laptop with a similar hardware setup gets a measly 14 FPS.... | |} ---- ---- well they should know what went wrong the 2nd time and by now (or at the latest by steam release) be prepared. everyone can make mistakes during the transition and lets be honest the megaservers never were tested due to the p2p-system and were not ready the first time f2p players came into ws. now with more data they should be prepared, they have to be prepared or that step towards a steam release is a big mistakes. | |} ---- i have a worse GPU and very often capped (100) on fps in DS. medium settings. mostly around 50, sometimes below 30. but yea optimization is not what it should be but there are often two sides to the story and they are still working on it. for example i would like them to see optimizing the new content over old content. when the game launched i had way less fps than now, they already improved. if you raided DS40 before you know how bad the performance was in both fps and lag. | |} ---- Yes lets optimize the new content that only the progressed players will be on over the old stuff all the new people will be doing and then watc them leave. That'll end well | |} ---- it takes less time to do it right the first time than to revisited stuff you did in the past. thats why the new content has to be 100% optimized and if that was the focus i agree. its been some time since i heard people complain about fps during leveling. its mostly a concern in lategame pve content (AMD issues aside) | |} ---- It's not just end game. Its the WHOLE GAME. With my set up is should be 100+ at all times on medium and 80+ on max. This only gets worse when you go into a raid. The optimization in this game is like playing an Alpha version. It's a joke and if they take this product as it is to steam then good luck with that shit show. So many threads about fps and AMD cpu's will happen and we all will say oh yea games not very optimized. | |} ---- I'm genuinely confused by the whole idea that putting this game on Steam will bring in a large group of people. Perhaps this is because I have only ever used Steam to buy some games cheaply, but I only really looked at Steam as a distribution system. The game is already free, does changing the way one downloads the client really impact things that much? I'm really asking that, I have no previous experience or information to compare to. Without that prior knowledge, it seems (at first blush) to me that these hopes being pinned on Steam are simply hopes looking for a convenient pin. | |} ---- I think, to a point, it really can (and does) in some cases. There are plenty of games I've downloaded off Steam (free or not) that I would likely have never seen otherwise. I get bored, boot up Steam, see what's new, what's free, what's coming soon ... and before I know it, I'm downloading something. Steam has a LOT of followers. The more eyes who see WildStar, the more likely it is we'll see another player-bump. The downside is, outside of new geographic markets like Asia, Steam is pretty much the last-chance for "Release" Hype that WildStar has in the Western markets. We've had first launch and free-to-play launch here - Steam distribution is the last big "LOOK AT US - NEW STUFF INSIDE" available. After Asia, we're going to have to send people to Mars to find a new market. | |} ---- ---- ---- well, tell your hamster, wait do they have hamsters in NZ? Ok Ok, tell your sheep to run faster to get better fps in that old machine you have way over yonder. But Ufa/afu has a point, top built machines have issues with fps drop when there's alot of players around. More than likely it has to do something with the telegraph system. Someone told me, even though you hide other players telegraphs and their spell effects, they are still processed which eats up fps. | |} ---- Also gonna point out that contrary to the assertion that MMO gamers pretty much all know of Wildstar, both my brothers are passionate gamers/MMO players and neither of them had heard of Wildstar until I started talking about it almost a year after launch. I think it's easy for a game to slip through the cracks now, and Wildstar hasn't exactly had (IMO) the best marketing. So I would agree that the hardcore MMO community already knows about it (and likely knows more negative than positive). But the type of players who read MMO media and look for the next great thing probably shouldn't be Carbine's target audience anyway. If we want population increase and funding increase, it makes more sense to me to be reaching out to general gamers who would be willing to give Wildstar a shot, even if MMOs aren't their main thing. Wildstar has been updated enough in the casual content/cosmetics department that it has much more to offer those gamers than the launch did. As far as the F2P launch, I was happy with the population and saw a reliable increase post-F2P even after the server stability troubles, and I think it only got bad/became a 'mass' leaving several months later. Which to me considerably draws from content woes and BnS launch, neither of which strike me as straight-forward 'fix' issues. Though there are of course plenty of things Carbine can do to improve the game and retention— I would almost say there are too many things, sadly. If we were to all make the lists Yasfan advises, which is a perfectly good idea, Carbine would probably drown in the feedback. I mean, we can probably pinpoint the most critical areas of improvement, but I believe that would be nothing new to CRBs, while the total number of complaints I've seen from various people as significantly hurting the game just makes my brain throb... and I'm not even a developer. I don't believe steam is the saviour of anything, if Wildstar needs to be saved. I think it's a simple way to increase visibility and pump some blood into the game, especially with enough positive reviews (if the game is deemed to deserve them by the majority of WS's players). In the end, even if players did leave in large numbers, I would hope they spent some coin first to finance the game, and give those of us who still play regularly a confidence booster by their presence. Both are good things from my view. I'm also not really concerned about server troubles if we get a huge wave of people... I'd love to see them all get a great experience and for no one to leave because of that issue, but it's so common in the industry I just can't be bothered to expect/assume Carbine will be able to address it to everyone's satisfaction (though hopefully they can alleviate the problem to a reasonable degree). Edited February 2, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- It even get's weirder. There's rooms in the various instances that bring your system to it's knees if you're as much as looking at the wrong thing in that room. Event Rooms in GA, you know who you are! | |} ---- Old machine? The only old thing in it is one of the HD that only has music on it lol. I went from a R9 270x to a GTX 970 and saw no improvement. But in BF4, BnS, LoL all saw MASSIVE fps gains. Wildstar is just shit lol. Fkn dog room man. 2 year and still a nightmare. Then Y83 is amazing until you get a Fps drop to 0 randomly when a maze spawns. Seems to happen on the 3rd boss :S | |} ---- ---- What does /who 50 say? So we can hope people are online but in other places. | |} ---- Does /who actually work? I thought ti still capped out at 50 regardless or did it change? Just asking in general. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't see why you shouldn't be able to just download it and log in as normal, the login is inside the game after all. ESO is a buy to play whereas WS is free to play so you can't really buy the game anymore. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's not what I asked :P When you buy a game on steam, it appears in your library and gives you access to review, forums, and guides. When you add a game as a Non-Steam game, you do not have access to any those features. Back in the day, there was the option to buy a physical copy on a store and punch your cd-key on Steam to add it as a steam game, an activation, so you would get a Steam copy, with access to all the features, and be able to download the game from your library if anything happens to your computer. You didn't have to buy the game again, just "Activate on Steam". So my question is, Will we be able to activate the game as a Steam Game once it releases there so we can access guide, forums and reviews? Is it maybe is too early to know or ask?? But now that I have drank my coffee I see your point. Since WildStar is already free to play and the login info is on their servers, it should be a matter of downloading and patching the client, punch my account information, and voilá! WildStar on Steam with my account information. Thanks! Edited February 4, 2016 by WildGata | |} ---- ---- No On entity, there are slightly fewer Dom players than Exile players, but the difference is pretty insignificant in terms of actual content getting run. On Warhound there are much fewer players period, with a more noticeable difference between faction populations. Not sure of Jabbit and Luminai, though I would guess it's a similar relationship as we see on and between Entity and Warhound. | |} ----